Unknown Emotions in the New World
by Spiderlass
Summary: After Chel leaves and the dynamic duo is run out of their villa, they decide to take on a new adventure: Travel to a newly discovered bunch of islands in the New World. Will they survive? And why is Tulio suddenly having feelings for Miguel? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I **_**know **_**I have like, a hundred other fics to write, but I just watched the movie, **_**The Road to Eldorado, **_**and fell in love with it. And if you know my other fanfics, or at least most of the pairings they're centered around, you should know what pairing I like! *W* Migulio... Me gusta mucha! And if you want to get all prissy (take away the 'r') about it, take this info in: in the original script, they actually **_**were **_**a couple. So there! **

**Are the non-believers gone? Good. Now, for the rest of ya, enjoy!**

It had been three years since Miguel, Tulio, and Whor- Er, I mean Chel, had returned from the City of Gold to Spain, and so far they had been very successful at eluding the authorities. During that time, the two (no longer ex) partners had taught Slu- Um, Chel how to make loaded dice, execute a proper scam, and talk her way out of sticky situations. At the same time, Tulio and Chel had slowly grown apart. At first, they simply weren't... having relations as often, but gradually it stopped completely. Miguel, while somewhat curious as to why they weren't making the beast with two backs, was simply grateful that their loud and slightly obnoxious love-making was no longer keeping him up at night.

However, this distance was taking its toll on the couple, and though neither party wanted to admit it, both knew that it was nearing the time for them to part ways, ending their time as lovers.

Chel was the first to truly give up on the failed relationship. After three years, the girl wrote her unsuspecting lover a note (they had managed to teach her Spanish), took her cut of the spoils from Eldorado, and slipped out of their hidden villa near the outskirts of Madrid just before dawn, no one hearing or seeing her leave.

That morning, when Tulio awoke only to find a note where his former love usually slept, he truly knew it was over. Even with that in mind, he read the letter:

_Dear Tulio,_

_I wish it didn't have to come to this. You must understand, dear, I never had any intention to hurt you, but I can no longer take this terrible distance has grown in between you and I. We must face the fact that you don't love me anymore, and I don't love you anymore. Perhaps we were never truly in love, and all there ever was between us was lust, just as that Romeo and Juliet story you told me had only lust mistaken for love. And to be honest, I'm not willing to die over you. I apologize for the part of this huge waste of three years that is my fault, and I forgive you for yours. As you Spaniards say, adíos. _

_Formerly Yours,_

_Chel_

_P.S: The other reason I'm leaving is because I'm tired of adventure and living in hiding._

Tulio sighed, running his hand through his bed-head wearily.

"Fan-fricking-tastic."

About two hours after that, Miguel, still somewhat asleep, came into the main part of the house to find his best friend hitting his head against the oak table, the note clutched in his fist.

"Uh, Tulio? If you don't stop hitting your head against the table, it _will _collapse.

The dark-haired man turned his head so he could glare at Miguel.

"Whoa! Jesus, _amigo_, what crawled up your ass and bit you?"

Tulio groaned unhappily and held out the now folded note.

"What? A note? Tulio, last time I checked, a piece of paper can't move, let alone crawl up asses and bit them."

"Just read it, dumbass."

Shrugging, the blond opened up the note and started to read it. "_'Dear Tulio, I wish it didn't'._.. hm... Oh... Oh, crap, Tulio, I'm so so-"

"Stuff it, Miguel, I don't wanna hear it. We all knew that this was coming."

"If its any consolation, _amigo_, I had no idea that this was coming."

"Of course you didn't, you're the biggest idiot I know."

"Normally I'd hit you for that, but seeing as you're hurting emotionally, I'll just let you wallow in self-pity."

"Screw you, _bastardo_."

"See? You're recovering already!"

Tulio moaned, turning again so that his face now was on the table. "I swear to God, Miguel, if I wasn't so damned depressed, I'd have punched you in the face by-" Suddenly, the raven-haired man stopped, lifting his head and looking as if he heard something.

"What? Why'd you just stop in the middle of a-"

"Shh! Miguel, shut up and listen!"

"To what? Your depression over Chel?"

"No! I think someone's here!"

"Of course. You and I are here, aren't-"

Tulio quickly sprang up from his spot at the table to cover his idiot partner's mouth. "Be quiet, asshat!"

Sure enough, the faint sound of men yelling in Spanish and concrete being stomped on filled the room.

"Crap! Miguel, they've found us! Quick, get the gold!"

Miguel nodded, running down the steps to the cellar where the gold was hidden. No sooner had he down that was he yelling up the steps. "Uh, Tulio? I hate to say this, but not all the gold is here!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, at least a third of it is-"

"Oh, Chel probably took it, just grab what's left and make a run for it!"

Miguel did as his partner ordered, and two minutes later, the two were fleeing the manor like there was no tomorrow.

At least, they were until Miguel realized that they had forgotten something.

"Wait, we forgot Altivo!"

"Miguel, we don't have time to get that damn horse! May I remind you that these people want to _kill _us?"

Miguel grabbed his best friend's arm, stopping as he dug his heels into the ground.

"Oh, what is-" Tulio began, groaning. Then he stopped, his face turning to one of fear as he gazed upon Miguel's signature puppy dog pout.

"Oh, come on, Mig- For the love of all things shiny, it's just a horse! Miguel, don't- Don't you _dare _start cry- Ugh, fine, call Altivo."

The blonde grinned and whistled for the horse, who immediately came running.

"Happy now?" Tulio said with a large hint of exasperation as the two loaded the horse.

"Very, thanks. Now, ride like the wind, Altivo!"

The white horse whinied, bursting into full speed.

After about three hours of riding, the partners and their horse stopped near an abandoned old apple orchard (which somehow still had apples on it). While Altivo ate his fill, Miguel and Tulio finally got a chance to rest.

"Well, this day just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it?" Tulio muttered, leaning on a decrepit old fence which, under the pressure Tulio placed on it, immediately collapsed. "Ugh!"

Miguel chuckled and helped his friend up. "Oh come on, _amigo, _it could be worse."

"Really? How so?" Tulio said sarcastically.

"Um... well... Oh! A legion of creepy high priests could erupt out of the ground, led by Tzekal-Kan and kill us!"

Tulio grimaced at his friend. "Remind me why I hang out with a crazy person like you again?"

"Because you luuuurrrve me!" Miguel said laughing, batting his eyelashes.

Normally, Tulio would have rolled his eyes and shoved his partner, but this time, it made something within him... start to unearth. What was it about the statement Miguel made that made his heart suddenly start to pound, his palms to sweat, and his cheeks to flush? Was... was it at all possible that the blonde was right? Did he actually love Miguel?

_No! That's not possible! I love- Well, I _loved _Chel! And that girl in Barcelona made it obvious that Miguel likes women! I. Don't. Like. Men. And since Miguel is definitely a man, there is no possible way that I-_

"-lio? Oi, Tulio!"

"GAH! YES! Yes, I am Tulio! Tulio is I! That is my name!" Tulio yelled.

Miguel raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. "Are you feeling okay, man? Your face is all red." Miguel reached up to try and feel his partner's forehead to see if he had a fever. Tulio's hands immediately flew to his forehead and he backed up a step.

"I-I'm fine! M-My face is just r-red b-because it's... um... i-it's hot! Y-Yes, it's hot, and I'm h-hot, a-and y-you're..." Tulio bit down on his tongue before he said something that was both stupid and weird. Miguel folded his arms.

"And...?" The blonde said, leaning towards the flushing Spaniard.

"Er... Y-You're worrying too much! Yes, th-that's exactly what I w-was going to say! It's s-simply very hot out today, and you, m-my friend, are b-being a worrywart!"

Miguel arched his eyebrow even higher, not looking like he believed a word that the raven-haired man said. "Oohh-kaaaay. I think you shouldn't be travelling anymore today. There's a nice, sturdy looking barn over there, why don't you go lie down for a bit, it's unlikely they'll chase us all the way out here, eh?"

Tulio allowed one hand to drop as he walked, keeping the other to his forehead. "Y-Yes, I think a r-rest would do me good..."

As Tulio entered the barn, Altivo approached Miguel, chewing up the remnants of an apple.

"Is it just me, Altivo, or is Tulio acting weird?"

The horse whinied, sounding like he was asking a question.

"Of course I meant weirder than usual, you stupid ass!"

Altivo whinied again, barring his teeth in anger.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't realize how much of an insult that is to purebreds!"

**A/N: And that's chapter one! Love it? Hate it? Want to feed it to the armadillo? Let me know! I mean it, review or Altivo will bite you on the butt.**

**Altivo: *whinies, bars teeth, digs at the ground with one of his hooves***


	2. Discontinued

**Hi, guys.**

**Ever gotten into a conversation, and suddenly forgotten the point?**

**That's kinda what happened to me with this story.**

**I'm really sorry, but I left it alone for a while and I forgot where I was going with it. It was born from an incessant plot bunny, and that bunny hopped away. I'm afraid I won't be continuing this fic.**

**I apologize, and you can take me off alert if you want.**

**~HoneyBee HoneySuckle**


End file.
